pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of U.S. poets
The poets listed below were either born in the United States or else published much of their poetry while living in that country. Except where noted, the poet wrote in the English language. A #Francesca Abbate #Henry Abbey (1842–1911) #Sam Abrams (born 1935), New York #Seth Abramson (born 1976) #Diane Ackerman (born 1956) #Duane Ackerson (born 1942), Oregon #Mercedes de Acosta (1893–1968) #Virginia Hamilton Adair (1913–2004) #Helen Adam (1909–1993) #John Adams (1704–1740) #John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) #Léonie Adams (1899–1988) #Betty Adcock (born 1938) #Kim Addonizio (born 1954) #James Agee (1909–1955) #Kelli Russell Agodon (born 1969) #Jack Agüeros (born 1934) #Ai (1947-2010) #Conrad Aiken (1889-1973), Georgia #Ellery Akers (born 1946) #Zoë Akins (1886-1958) #George Albon (born 1954) #Ammiel Alcalay (born 1956) #Sandra Alcosser (born 1944) #Amos Bronson Alcott (1799-1888) #Dorothy Keeley Aldis (1896-1966) #Elizabeth Alexander (born 1962) #Meena Alexander (born 1951) #Will Alexander (born 1948) #Sherman Alexie (born 1966) #Felipe Alfau (1902–1999) #Agha Shahid Ali (1949-2001) #Kazim Ali (born 1971) #William Allegrezza (born 1974) #Dick Allen (born 1939) #Donald Allen (1912–2004) #Elizabeth Chase Allen (1832 – 1911) #Ron Allen (born 1947) #Washington Allston (1779 – 1843) #Melanie Almeder (born 1965) #Bert Almon (born 1943), United States / Canada #Alta (Alta Gerrey) (born 1942) #Keith Althaus (born 1946) #Howard Altmann, New York #Alurista (born 1947) #Julia Álvarez (born 1950) #Indran Amirthanayagam (born 1960) #A.R. Ammons (1926-2001) #Ray Amorosi (born 1946), Massachusetts #Doug Anderson (born 1943) #Victor Anderson (1917-2001) #Bruce Andrews (born 1948) #Kevin Andrews (writer) (1924 – 1989) #Ron Androla (born 1954), Pennsylvania #Ralph Angel (born 1951) #Maya Angelou (born 1928) #Talvikki Ansel #David Antin (born 1932) #Antler (born 1946) #"Brother Antoninus" — William Everson (1912–1994) #Susanne Antonetta (born 1956) #Philip Appleman (born 1926) #Adrian Arancibia (born 1971) #Walter Conrad Arensburg (1878-1954) #Rae Armantrout (born 1947) #Richard Armour (1906–1989) #Craig Arnold (1967-2009) #Robert P. Arthur (born 1943) #M.K. Asante (born 1982) #John Ashbery (born 1927) #Joseph Auslander (1897–1965) #Paul Auster (born 1947) #Sevan Aydinian (born 1983) #Jody Azzouni (born 1954) B #Jimmy Santiago Baca (born 1952), New Mexico #Bellamy Bach (pseudonym used by a group of writers) #Joseph M. Bachelor (1889–1947) #Mahnaz Badihian #William Baer (born 1948) #Vyt Bakaitis (born 1940) #David Baker (born 1954) #John Balaban, (born 1943) #Jesse Ball (born 1978) #Mary Jo Bang (born 1946), Missouri #Russell Banks (born 1940) #Amiri Baraka (Leroi Jones) (born 1934) #Coleman Barks (born 1937) #Mary Barnard #Djuna Barnes (1892-1982) #Tim Barnes #Catherine Barnett (born 1960) #Candy Barr (1935-2005) #Laird Barron (born 1970) #Bertha Hirsch Baruch (fl. 1876-1908) #Todd Bash (born 1965) #Ellen Bass, (born 1947) #Arlo Bates (1850-1918) #David Bates (1809-1870) #Katharine Lee Bates (1859-1929), Massachusetts #Dawn-Michelle Baude (born 1959) #Eric Baus (born 1975) #Charles Baxter (born 1947) #Abel Beach (1829-1899), Iowa #Joseph Warren Beach (1880-1957) #Ray Young Bear #Kenneth Lawrence Beaudoin (?1913-1995), Tenessee #George Beck (1749-1812), Kentucky #Julian Beck #Robin Becker (born 1951) #Larry Beckett (born 1947) #Joshua Beckman (born 1971) #Ethel Lynn Beers (1827-1879) #Erin Belieu, (born 1957) #Elana Bell #Marvin Bell (born 1937), Iowa #Stephen Vincent Benét (1898-1943) #William Rose Benét (1886-1950) #Park Benjamin, Sr. (1809-1864) #Nelson Bentley (1918-1990), Washington #Bill Berkson {born 1939) #David Berman (born 1967) #April Bernard (born 1956) #Charles Bernstein (born 1950) #Steven "Jesse" Bernstein (1950–1991) #Anselm Berrigan (born 1972) #Ted Berrigan (1934–1983) #Wendell Berry (born 1934) #John Berryman (1914–1972) #Mei-mei Berssenbrugge (born 1947), New Mexico #Lorraine Bethel #Helen Bevington (1906-2001), North Carolina #Jill Bialosky #Frank Bidart (born 1939) #Ambrose Bierce (1842-1914) #Linda Bierds (born 1945) #David Biespiel #Elizabeth Bishop (1911–1979) #John Peale Bishop (1892-1944) #Sherwin Bitsui, (born 1975) #Baxter Black (born 1945) #Sophie Cabot Black (born 1958) #Paul Blackburn (1926–1971) #Nicole Blackman (born 1971) #Black Mountain poets (20th century) #Kimberly M. Blaeser #Don Blanding (1894-1957), Hawaii #Robin Blaser (1925-2009), Canada / United States #Anthony Bleecker #Adrian Blevins, (born 1964) #Benjamin Paul Blood (1832–1919) #Henry Ames Blood (1836-1900) #Roberts Blossom #Robert Bly (born 1926) #D.A. Blyler #Maxwell Bodenheim (1892-1954) #Jean Boese #Louise Bogan (1897-1970) #Arna Bontemps (1902-1973) #Philip Booth (1925-2007), Maine #Laure-Anne Bosselaar #Bruce Boston #David Bottoms (born 1949) #Jenny Boully #Kay Boyle (1902–1992) #Gamaliel Bradford (1863-1932) #Anne Bradstreet (ca. 1612–1672) #William Brandon (author) #Beth Brant #Richard Brautigan (1935–1984) #Kate Braverman #Donari Braxton #Joseph Payne Brennan (1918–1990) #Ken Brewer (1941–2006) #Martha Wadsworth Brewster #Kim Bridgford #Robert Bringhurst, (born 1946) #John Malcolm Brinnin (1916–1999) #Geoffrey Brock (born 1964) #Lucie Brock-Broido (born 1956) #James Brock (born 1958) #Joseph Brodsky (1940-1996), #Louis Daniel Brodsky (born 1941) #David Bromige (1933 - ) #William Bronk (1918-1999) #Charles Timothy Brooks #Gwendolyn Brooks (1917-2000) #Maria Gowen Brooks (?1794-1845) #"Brother Antoninus" — William Everson (1912–1994) #Olga Broumas (born 1949) #Alice Brown (writer) #Rita Mae Brown #Sterling A. Brown (1901-1989), Washington D.C. #Francis Fisher Browne #William Cullen Bryant (1794–1878) #Jack Buck #David Budbill (born 1940) #Charles Bukowski (1920-1994) #David R. Bunch #Henry Cuyler Bunner #José Antonio Burciaga #Gelett Burgess (1866-1951), California #Ralph Burns (born 1949) #Stanley Burnshaw #Amelia Josephine Burr #Maxwell Struthers Burt #Raegan Butcher #Ray Buttigieg (born 1955) #W.E. Butts #Witter Bynner (1881-1968) #Gilbert Byron (1903-1991), Maryland C #Alex Caldiero (born 1949) #James Edwin Campbell (poet) #Mary Baine Campbell #Rafael Campo (born 1964) #Melville Henry Cane #Skipwith Cannell (1887-1957) #Joe Cardarelli #Bliss Carman (1861-1929), Canada / United States #Jim Carroll #Hayden Carruth, (1921–2008) #William Herbert Carruth (1859-1924), Kansas #Guy Wetmore Carryl (1873-1904) #Jared Carter #Raymond Carver (1938–1988) #Alice Cary (1820-1871) #Phoebe Cary (1824-1871) #Cyrus Cassells (born 1957) #Sandra M. Castillo #Ana Castillo (born 1953) #Madison Cawein (1865-1914), Kentucky #Thomas Centolella #Joseph Ceravolo (1934-1988) #Tina Chang (born 1969) #William Ellery Channing (1818–1901) #Arthur Chapman (1874-1935) #John Jay Chapman #Fred Chappell #Alexander Chee #Neeli Cherkovski (born 1945) #Maxine Chernoff (born 1952) #Bob Cherry #Kelly Cherry #Chrystos #Angélico Chávez #James William Chichetto (born 1941) #William Childress #Marilyn Chin (born 1955) #John Ciardi (1916–1986) #Noah Cicero #Sandra Cisneros (born 1954) #Carson Cistulli (born 1979) #Amy Clampitt (1920-1994) #Tom Clark& (born 1941) #Walter Van Tilburg Clark (1909-1971) #Jack Clarke (1933-1992) #Michelle Cliff (born 1946) #Lucille Clifton (1936–2010) #Joshua Clover (born 1962) #Florence Earle Coates (1850–1927) #Grace Stone Coates (1881–1976) #Stanton A. Coblentz #Andrei Codrescu #Judith Ortiz Cofer (born 1952) #Robert P.T. Coffin #George M. Cohan (1878-1942) #Ira Cohen #Nan Cohen #Jim Cohn #Henri Cole (born 1956) #Norma Cole (born 1945), California #Wanda Coleman (born 1946) #Billy Collins (born 1941) #Martha Collins (born 1940) #Betsy Colquitt (born 1927) #Shanna Compton (born 1970) #Grace Conkling (1878-1958) #Hilda Conkling (1910-1986) #Evan S. Connell #Leo Connellan (1928–2001) #Gillian Conoley #J. Gordon Coogler #Rose Terry Cooke #Ina Coolbrith #Clark Coolidge #Dennis Cooper #Jake Copass #William Corbett #Billy Corgan #Cid Corman (1924-2004) #Alfred Corn, (born 1943) #Gregory Corso (1930-2001) #Jayne Cortez (born 1936) #Joe Cottonwood #Henri Coulette #John Cournos #Elise Cowen #Louis O. Coxe #Christopher Pearse Cranch (1813-1892) #Hart Crane, (1899–1932) #Stephen Crane, (1871-1900) #Adelaide Crapsey (1878-1914) #Gary William Crawford #Robert Creeley (1926–2005) #Judson Crews (born 1917) #Ernest Howard Crosby (1856-1907) #Harry Crosby (1898–1929) #Victor Hernandez Cruz (born 1949) #Countee Cullen (1903–1946) #E.E. Cummings (1894-1962) #J.V. Cunningham (1911–1985) #Bloodgood Cutter D #H.D. (1886-1961) #Beverly Dahlen (born 1934) #Steve Dalachinsky #Enid Dame #S. Foster Damon #Richard Henry Dana (1787-1879), Massachusetts #Jim Daniels (born 1956) #Hugh Antoine d'Arcy #Tina Darragh (born 1950) #Robert von Dassanowsky (born 1965) #Guy Davenport #Donald Davidson (poet) #Gustav Davidson #Michael Davidson (born 1944) #Alan Davies (born 1951) #Mary Carolyn Davies (1888-1940?) #Dale Davis (poet) #Gwen Davis #Jon Davis (poet) #Jordan Davis (born 1970) #Peter Davison (1928-2004) #Olena Kalytiak Davis (born 1963) #Clarence Day #Jaime de Angulo #Caridad de la Luz #Philip F. Deaver #Madeline DeFrees, (born 1919) #Alison Hawthorne Deming (born 1946) #Edwin Denby (1903-1983) #Richard Denner #Reuel Denney #Carl Dennis #Tory Dent (1958-2005) #Heather Derr-Smith (born 1971) #Toi Derricote (born1941) #Babette Deutsch #Jennifer K Dick #George Dickerson #James Dickey (1923–1997), South Carolina #Emily Dickinson (1830–1886), Massachusetts #Roger Dickinson-Brown (born 1944) #Matthew Dickman (born 1975) #Michael Dickman (born 1975) #Deborah Digges (1950-2009) #R.H.W. Dillard (born 1937) #George Dillon #Ray DiPalma (born 1943) #Emanuel di Pasquale (born 1943) # W.S. Di Piero (born 1945) #Diane di Prima (born 1934) #Thomas M. Disch (1940–2008) #Patricia Dobler #Stephen Dobyns (born 1941) #Will Dockery (born 1958), Georgia #Owen Dodson #John Dolan (writer) #Nathan Haskell Dole #Clara G. Dolliver (fl. 1848-1891), California #Timothy Donnelly (born 1969) #Sonya Dorman #Ed Dorn (1929–1999) #Julia Caroline Dorr #Mark Doty (born 1953) #Franz Douskey #Rita Dove (1952) #Kirby Doyle #Joseph Rodman Drake (1795-1820) #Will Allen Dromgoole #Celia Dropkin #Norman Dubie, (born 1945) #Bruce Ducker #Peter Kane Dufault #Alan Dugan (1923–2003) #Denise Duhamel (born 1961) #Henry Dumas #Paul Laurence Dunbar (1872-1906) #Alice Dunbar-Nelson (1875-1935) #Robert Duncan (1919-1988) #Jim Dunlap #Stephen Dunn #Rachel Blau DuPlessis #Job Durfee #Stuart Dybek (born 1942) #Bob Dylan (born 1941) E #Cornelius Eady (born 1954) #Pliny Earle (physician) #Max Eastman (1883-1969) #Richard Eberhart (1904-2005) #David Edelstadt #Russell Edson #kari edwards (1954-2006) #Terry Ehret, (born 1955) #Max Ehrmann #Larry Eigner (1927-1996) #Loren Eiseley #Che Elias #T.S. Eliot (1888-1965) #James Emanuel #Lynn Emanuel #Claudia Emerson #Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803–1882) #Anita Endrezze (born 1952) #Paul Engle #Thomas Dunn English (1819-1902) #Theodore Enslin (1925-2011), Maine #Daniel Mark Epstein #Louise Erdrich (born 1954) #Clayton Eshleman (born 1935) #Martín Espada (born 1957) #Willard R. Espy #Maggie Estep #Jerry Estrin (1947–1993) #David Allan Evans #Mari Evans (born 1923) #Landis Everson (1926 – 2007) #William Everson (Brother Antoninus) (1912-1994) F #Ruth Fainlight #B.H. Fairchild (born 1942) #William Clark Falkner #Roger Fanning #Norma Farber #Patricia Fargnoli #John C. Farrar #J.P. Farrell (1968-2010) #Jessie Redmon Fauset #Kenneth Fearing (1902-1961) #Frederick Feirstein #Irving Feldman (born 1928) #Paul Fericano #Lawrence Ferlinghetti, (born 1919), California #David Ferry (born 1924) #Arthur Davison Ficke (1883-1945) #Edward Field (born 1924), New York #Eugene Field (1850-1895), Missouri #Rachel Field #James Thomas Fields #Annie Finch (born 1956) #Fireside Poets (19th century) #Ann Fisher-Wirth #Robert Fitterman (born 1959) #Bob Flanagan #John Gould Fletcher (1886-1950), Arkansas #Roland Flint #Nick Flynn (born 1960) #Jack Foley (born 1940) #Calvin Forbes (born 1945) #Carolyn Forché (born 1950) #John M. Ford #Sam Walter Foss (1858–1911) #Sesshu Foster (born 1957) #FrancEye (Frances Dean Smith) #Florence Kiper Frank (1885-1976) #Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790) #Robert Frazier #Joseph Freeman (1897-1965) #Philip Freneau (1752-1832) #Robert Frost (1874–1963), New Hampshire #Gwen Frostic #Gene Frumkin (1928-2007) #Nan Fry #Mary Elizabeth Frye (1905-2004) #Gloria Frym (born 1947) #Alice Fulton (born 1952) #Erica Funkhouser (born 1949) G #Tess Gallagher #James Galvin (born 1951) #Forrest Gander (born 1956) #Hamlin Garland (1880-1940) #Deborah Garrison (born 1965) #Ross Gay (born 1974) #Theodor Seuss Geisel (1904–1991) #Dan Gerber, (born 1940) #Amy Gerstler (born 1956) #Charles Ghigna (Father Goose) (born 1946), Alabama #Jack Gilbert (born 1925) #Sandra M. Gilbert (born 1936) #Strickland Gillilan (1869–1954) #Allen Ginsberg (1926–1997) #Dana Gioia (born 1950) #Daniela Gioseffi (born 1941) #Nikki Giovanni (born 1943) #Peter Gizzi (born 1959) #Jesse Glass (born 1954) #Louise Glück (born 1943) #Patricia Goedicke, (1931–2006) #Albert Goldbarth (born 1948) #Kenneth Goldsmith (born 1961) #Laurence Goldstein #Rodolfo Gonzales #Rigoberto González #Elaine Goodale #Kevin Goodan #Alice Goodman #Paul Goodman (writer) #Hedwig Gorski (born 1949) #Janice Gould #David Graham #Jorie Graham (born 1950) #Judy Grahn (born 1940) #Debora Greger (born 1949) #Linda Gregerson (born 1950) #Linda Gregg (born 1942) #Debora Greger #Horace Gregory #Robert Grenier (poet) #Eamon Grennan (born 1941) #Susan Griffin #Angelina Weld Grimké (1880–1958) #Charlotte Forten Grimké (1837-1914) #Lee Groban #Allen Grossman #Gabriel Gudding #Charles Guenther (1920–2008) #Barbara Guest (1920–2006) #Edgar Guest (1891–1959) #Louise Imogen Guiney (1861-1920) #Arthur Guiterman #Thom Gunn (1929-2004), England / United States #R.S. Gwynn #Brion Gysin (1916–1986) H *Marilyn Hacker (born 1942) *Rachel Hadas (born 1948) *Hermann Hagedorn *Jessica Hagedorn *Richard Hague *Kimiko Hahn (born 1955) *John Haines (1924-2011) *Sarah Josepha Hale (1788-1879) *Donald Hall (born 1928) *Irma P. Hall *Fitz-Greene Halleck (1790-1867), New York *Daniel Halpern (born 1945) *Moyshe-Leyb Halpern *Barbara Hamby *Sam Hamill (born 1943) *Saskia Hamilton (born 1967) *Dennis M. Hammes (1945-1980), Minnesota *Jupiter Hammon (1711-1805?) *Jeff Hardy *Joy Harjo (born 1951) *William Harmon (born 1938), North Carolina *Michael S. Harper (born 1938) *Jim Harrison (born 1937) *Carla Harryman (born 1952) *Sadakichi Hartmann (1867-1944) *Matthea Harvey (born 1973) *Robert Hass (born 1941) *Katherine Hastings *Julian Hawthorne *Robert Hayden (1913–1980) *Terrance Hayes (born 1971) *Paul Hamilton Hayne *William Shakespeare Hays *Trebor Healey *Eloise Klein Healy *Anthony Hecht (1923–2004) *Jennifer Michael Hecht (born 1965) *Allison Hedge Coke (born 1958) *Lyn Hejinian (born 1941) *Michael Heller *Ernest Hemingway (1899-1961) *Graham Lee Hemminger (1895-1949) *Essex Hemphill *Alice Corbin Henderson (1881–1949) *Nancy A. Henry *Oliver Herford *Juan Felipe Herrera (born 1948) *William Heyen *Leland Hickman (1934 – 1991) *Bob Hicok (born 1960) *Dick Higgins *Scott Hightower (born 1952) *Brewster Higley (1823-1911), Kansas *Conrad Hilberry (born 1928) *Geoffrey Hill (born 1932) *Donora Hillard (born 1982) *Brenda Hillman (born 1951) *Robert Hillyer *Ellen Hinsey *Edward Hirsch (born 1950) *Jane Hirshfield (born 1953) *Jack Hirschman *George Hitchcock (1914–2010) *H.L. Hix *Allen Hoey (born 1952) *Linda Hogan (born 1947) *Tony Hoagland (born 1953) *Daniel Hoffman (born 1928) *Roald Hoffmann *John Hollander (born 1929) *Bill Holm (poet) *Bob Holman *M. Carl Holman *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. (1809–1894) *Dennis Holt (born 1942) *Garrett Hongo (born 1951) *Edwin Honig (born 1919) *George Moses Horton (?1797-1884), North Carolina *Joan Houlihan *Richard Howard (born 1929) *Robert E. Howard (1906–1936) *Fanny Howe (born 1940) *Julia Ward Howe (1819-1910) *Marie Howe (born 1950) *Rick Howe (died 2007), Georgia / Arkansas *Susan Howe (born 1937) *William Dean Howells (1837-1920) *Helen Hoyt (1887-1972) *Thomas Hubbard (born 1938) *Detrick Hughes (born 1966) *Langston Hughes (1902–1967) *Richard Hugo (1923–1982) *Lynda Hull (1954-1994) *Constance Hunting (1925–2006) *Cynthia Huntington (born 1951), New Hampshire *Siri Hustvedt I *Lawson Fusao Inada (born 1938) *David Ignatow (1914–1997), New York *Arthur Crew Inman *P. Inman J *Helen Hunt Jackson (1830-1885) *Laura Riding Jackson (1901-1991) *Josephine Jacobsen (1905-2003), Maryland *Afdhere Jama *James Cummins *J. J. Jameson *Patricia Janus *Joseph Jarman *Mark Jarman (born 1952) *Lisa Jarnot (born 1967) *Randall Jarrell (1914–1965) *Honorée Fanonne Jeffers (born 1967) *Robinson Jeffers, (1887–1962) *V.J. Jerome (1896-1965) *Ted Joans *Orrick Glenday Johns *Fenton Johnson (1888-1958), Illinois *Denis Johnson (born 1949) *Georgia Douglas Johnson (1880-1966) *Helene Johnson *Josephine Winslow Johnson *James Weldon Johnson (1871–1938) *Robert Underwood Johnson (1853–1937) *Kathryn Johnston (2007–2010) *Troy Jollimore *Hettie Jones (born 1934) *LeRoi Jones (Amiri Baraka) (born 1934) *Richard Jones (poet) *Rodney Jones (born 1950) *Sarah Jones (stage) *Judy Jordan (born 1961) *June Jordan (1936-2002) *Pierre Joris *Andrew Joron *Lawrence Joseph (born 1948) *Matthew Josephson *Frank Judge *A.M. Juster (born 1956) *Donald Justice (1925-2004) K *Jim Kacian *Mary Elizabeth Kail(1828-1890) *Joseph Kalar (1906-1972), Minnesota *Sheema Kalbasi *Chester Kallman *Ilya Kaminsky (born 1977) *Lenore Kandel *Mary Karr *Julia Kasdorf *Laura Kasischke (born 1961) *Janet Kauffman (born 1945) *Bob Kaufman (1925–1986) *Herbert Kaufman *Shirley Kaufman, (born 1923) *Sarah Kay (poet) *W.B. Keckler *John Keene (writer) *Weldon Kees (1914–1955) *Brigit Pegeen Kelly (born 1951) *Robert Kelly (born 1935) *Jamie Kennedy (poet) *Richard Kenney *Maurice Kenney *Jane Kenyon (1947-1995) *Jack Kerouac (1922–1969) *Sophie Kerr *Stephen Kessler (born 1947), California *Francis Scott Key (1779-1843), Maryland *Laurel Elizabeth Keyes *Alicia Keys *Kerry Shawn Keys (born 1946) *Bill Keith *D. Kildare *Aline Kilmer (1888-1941), New Jersey *Joyce Kilmer (1886-1918), New Jersey *Val Kilmer *H.T. Kirby-Smith *Suji Kwock Kim *Kimiko Hahn *Haven Kimmel *Ben King (1857-1894), Michigan *Galway Kinnell (born 1927) *Susan Kinsolving *Mary Kinzie (born 1944) *David Kirby (poet) *Lincoln Kirstein (1907–1996) *Carolyn Kizer (born 1925) *August Kleinzahler (born 1949) *William Kloefkorn *Etheridge Knight (1933–1991) *Kenneth Koch (1925–2002) *Ruth Ellen Kocher *Wayne Koestenbaum (born 1958) *John Koethe (born 1945) *Yusef Komunyakaa (born 1947) *Ted Kooser, (born 1939) *Aaron Kramer (1921-1997) *Carolyn Kreiter-Foronda, (born 1946) *Alfred Kreymborg *Maxine Kumin (born 1925) *Stanley Kunitz (1905–2006) *Laurie Kutchins *Stephen Kuusisto, (born 1955) *Joanne Kyger (born 1934) L *Philip Lamantia (1927-2005), California *Fran Landesman *Joseph Langland *Sidney Lanier (1842–1881) *Ring Lardner (1885-1933) *Joan Larkin (born 1939) *Dorothea Lasky (born 1978) *George Parsons Lathrop *Richmond Lattimore *Sanders Anne Laubenthal *James Laughlin, (1914 – 1997) *Ann Lauterbach (born 1942) *Dorianne Laux (born 1952) *James Lavilla-Havelin *Anne Mary Lawler (1908–1980) *William P. Lawrence *Robert Lax (1915–2000) *Emma Lazarus (1849-1887) *Kelly Le Fave *David Lee (poet), (born 1966) *Li-Young Lee (born 1957) *Malka Lee *David Lehman (born 1948) *Lemon (poet) *Sue Lenier (born 1957) *Aya de Leon *Ben Lerner, (born 1979) *David Lerner *Jimmy Lerner *Rika Lesser *Denise Levertov (1923–1997) *Jan Heller Levi (born 1954) *Dana Levin, (born 1965) *Philip Levine (born 1928) *Larry Levis (1946-1996) *D. A. Levy *William Levy *Alonzo Lewis *Charles Lillard *Shirley Geok-lin Lim *Ada Limón (born 1976) *Tao Lin (born 1983) *Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865) *Sarah Lindsay *Vachel Lindsay (1879–1931) *Amon Liner *William James Linton (1812-1897), Connecticut *Sara Jane Lippincott *Lawrence Lipton (1898-1975) *Timothy Liu (born 1965) *Henry Livingston, Jr. (1748-1828), New York *Jonathan Lamas *George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909) *Ron Loewinsohn *John Logan (1923 – 1987) *Naomi Long Madgett (born 1923) *James Longenbach *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807–1882) *Phillip Lopate (born 1943) *Audre Lorde, (1934-1992) *Adrian C. Louis (born ca. 1947) *Amy Lowell (1874–1925) *James Russell Lowell (1819–1891) *Maria White Lowell *Robert Lowell (1917–1977) *Walter Lowenfels *Mina Loy (1882-1966) *Felipe Luciano *Lydia Lunch *Deacon Lunchbox (1950-1992). Georgia *Masiela Lusha *Thomas Lux (born 1946) *William Whittingham Lyman, Jr. (1885-1983) *Henry Lyman *Thomas Lynch (born 1948) M *Lewis MacAdams (born 1944) *Carlyle Ferren MacIntyre *Percy MacKaye *Nathaniel Mackey (born 1947) *Archibald MacLeish (1892–1982) *Jackson Mac Low (1922-2004) *Naomi Long Madgett *Haki Madhubuti (born 1942) *John Gillespie Magee, Jr. (1922-1941) *Clarence Major (born 1936) *Taylor Mali (born 1965) *Frank Richard Maloney *Tom Mandel (born 1942) *Djelloul Marbrook *Morton Marcus (1936–2009) *Joseph Moncure March *Paul Mariani (born 1940) *Edwin Markham (1852-1940) *Don Marquis (1878-1937) *Camille Martin *Charles Martin (born 1942) *Cate Marvin (born 1969) *David Mason *Matt Mason *Steve Mason *Edgar Lee Masters (1868–1950) *Harry Mathews *Cleopatra Mathis (born 1947) *Khaled Mattawa (born 1964) *William Matthews (1942–1997) *John Matthias *Kevin Max *Bernadette Mayer (born 1945) *Frances Mayes *Janet McAdams *Robert McAlmon *Jack McCarthy *J.D. McClatchy (born 1945) *Walt McDonald (born 1934) *Michael McClure (born 1932), California *John Luckey McCreery (1835-1906) *Michael McFee *Bryant H. McGill (born 1969) *Phyllis McGinley (1905-1978) *Karyna McGlynn *Mac McGovern (born 1950)(poet/author) *Michael McGovern *Campbell McGrath *Thomas McGrath (1916–1990) *Heather McHugh (born 1948) *Claude McKay (1889–1948). Jamaica / United States *Louis McKee *Rod McKuen (born 1933), *James McMichael (born 1939) *Mark McMorris (born 1960), Jamaica / United States *Wesley McNair *Louise McNeill *Sandra McPherson (born 1943) *Alexander Beaufort Meek *Abel Meeropol *David Meltzer *Herman Melville (born 1819–1890) *Samuel Menashe (born 1925) *Nancy Mercado (born 1959) *William Meredith (1919-2007) *Billy Merrell *Eve Merriam (1916-1992) *James Merrill (1926–1995) *Stuart Merrill (1863–1915) *Thomas Merton (1915–1968) *W.S. Merwin (born 1927) *Tom Meschery *Sarah Messer (born 1966) *Henry Meyer (1840-1925) *Robert Mezey *William Michaelian (born 1956) *Diane Middlebrook *Josephine Miles (1911–1985), California *Joseph Millar *Edna St. Vincent Millay (1892–1950) *Alice Duer Miller *E. Ethelbert Miller (born 1950) *Jane Miller *Rev. Jen Miller *Joaquin Miller (1837–1913) *Leslie Adrienne Miller *May Miller *Tim Miller *Vassar Miller *Meade Minnegerode (1887-1967) *Deborah A. Miranda *Gary Miranda *John Kearsley Mitchell *Stephen Mitchell (born 1943) *Susan Mitchell *H.D. Moe (born 1937) *Anis Mojgani (born 1977) *N. Scott Momaday (born 1934) *Paul Monette *Mong-Lan *Marion Montgomery *José Montoya *William Vaughn Moody (1869-1910) *Charles Leonard Moore *Clara Jessup Moore *Clement Clark Moore (1779-1863), New York *Daniel Moore *Jacqueline S. Moore *Jessica Care Moore *Julia A. Moore (1847-1920), Michigan *Marianne Moore (1887–1972) *Lizelia Moorer (fl. 1895-1907), South Carolina *Pat Mora (born 1942) *Barbara Moraff (born 1939), Vermont *George Frederick Morgan (1922–2004) *Robin Morgan (born 1941) *Hilda Morley (1916–1998) *George Pope Morris (1802-1864), *Richard Morris *Tracie Morris *Jim Morrison (1943–1971) *Bradford Morrow *Elizabeth Cutter Morrow *Anna Moschovakis *Thylias Moss (born 1954) *Jennifer Moxley (born 1964) *Viggo Mortensen *Howard Moss *Thylias Moss *Louise Chandler Moulton *Anna Cora Mowatt *Lisel Mueller (born 1924) *Paul M *Harryette Mullen (born 1953) *Charles Muñoz *Erin Murphy *Sheila Murphy *Pauli Murray *Sheila Murphy (born 1951) *Carol Muske-Dukes (born 1945) *Eileen Myles (born 1949) N *Vladimir Nabokov *Ogden Nash (1902–1971) *John Neal *John Neihardt *Jill Neimark *Howard Nemerov (1920–1991) *Arthur Nersesian *Kenn Nesbitt (born 1962) *F. A. Nettelbeck (born 1950) *Celeste Newbrough *New York School (20th century) *Aimee Nezhukumatathil (born 1974) *Hoa Nguyen (born 1967) *Lorine Niedecker (1903–1970) *Audrey Niffenegger *John Frederick Nims *Lucille Nixon *Eric "Big Daddy" Nord *Jessica Nordell *Charles North *Jessica Nelson North *Jim Northrup (writer) *Harry Northup (born 1940) *Alice Notley (born 1945) *Naomi Shihab Nye (born 1952) O *Edward Joseph Harrington O'Brien *Geoffrey G. O'Brien *Objectivist poets (20th century) *Ed Ochester *David E. Oprava *Blanche Oelrichs *Ron Offen *Frank O'Hara (1926–1966) *Sharon Olds (born 1942) *Mary Oliver (born 1935) *Tillie Olsen (1912-2007) *Alix Olson *Charles Olson (1910–1970) *Eugene O'Neill (1888-1953) *George Oppen (1908–1984) *Mary Oppen (1908–1990) *James Oppenheim *Joel Oppenheimer *John Boyle O'Reilly (1844-1890), Massachusetts *Peter Oresick *Meghan O'Rourke (born 1946) *Gregory Orr (born 1947) *Simon J. Ortiz (born 1941), New Mexico *Alicia Ostriker (born 1937) P *Ron Padgett (born 1942) *Grace Paley (1922-2007) *Cheryl Pallant *Condé Benoist Pallen *Michael Palmer (born 1943) *Eric Pankey (born 1959) *Suzanne Paola (born 1956) *Jay Parini *Dorothy Parker (1893–1967) *Thomas William Parsons (1819-1892) *Lee Passarella *Linda Pastan (born 1932) *Kenneth Patchen (1911–1972) *Ricardo Pau-Llosa (born 1954), Florida *Josephine Preston Peabody *Richard Peabody *Molly Peacock (born 1947) *Harry Thurston Peck *Bryan Penberthy *Rob Penny *James Gates Percival *Eleanor Percy Lee *William Alexander Percy *Willie Perdomo *Peter Pereira (born 1959) *Sam Pereira (born 1949) *Bob Perelman *Lucia Perillo *Alice N. Persons *Robert Peters *Carl Phillips (born 1959) *Marge Piercy (born 1936) *John Pierpoint (1785-1866) *Nick Piombino *Robert Pinsky (born 1940) *Carl Phillips *Wanda Phipps *Sarah Morgan Bryan Piatt (1836-1919) *Anthony Piccione *John Pierpont *Josephine Pinckney *Edward Coote Pinkney *Clarissa Pinkola Estés *Vanessa Place (born 1968) *Sylvia Plath (1932–1963) *Stanley Plumly (born 1939) *Edgar Allan Poe (1809–1849) *Lanny Poffo *Robert Polito *Katha Pollitt (born 1949) *Ralph Pomeroy (poet) *Paul Martinez Pompa *Marie Ponsot (born 1921) *Carol Potter *Charles Potts (1943) *Ezra Pound (1885–1972) *D.A. Powell (born 1963) *Kevin Powell *Julien de Lallande Poydras *Minnie Bruce Pratt (born 1946) *Jack Prelutsky (born 1940) *Elizabeth Prentiss *Reynolds Price *V.B. Price (born 1940) *Frederic Prokosch *Kevin Prufer Q *George Quasha (born 1942) R *Kevin Rabas *Burton Raffel *Sam Ragan *Carl Rakosi (1903–2004) *Lee Ranaldo *Dudley Randall (1914–2000) *James Ryder Randall *Julia Randall *Claudia Rankine (born 1963) *John Crowe Ransom (1888–1974) *Sadi Ranson *Barbara Ras (born 1949) *Ron Rash *Stephen Ratcliffe (born 1948) *Linda Ravenswood *David Ray (born 1932) *Wayne Ray (Alabama b. 1950, now in Canada) *Thomas Buchanan Read *Janice Rebibo *Liam Rector (1949-2007) *Spencer Reece *Ishmael Reed (born 1938) *Lou Reed (born 1942) *Lizette Woodworth Reese *Naomi Replansky *Paul Reps *Carter Revard *Donald Revell (born 1954) *Eben E. Rexford *Kenneth Rexroth (1905–1982) *Barbara Jane Reyes (born 1971) *Charles Reznikoff (1894–1976) *William Henry Rhodes *René Ricard *Cale Young Rice *Stan Rice *Adrienne Rich (born 1929) *Beah Richards *Laura E. Richards *Monica Richards *Lola Ridge (1873–1941) *Laura Riding (1901-1991) *James Whitcomb Riley (1849-1916) *Alberto Ríos (born 1952) *David Rivard (born 1953) *Tomás Rivera *Amélie Louise Rives *Ed Roberson *Elizabeth Madox Roberts (1881-1941), Kentucky *James J. Roberts (born 1947) *Howard W. Robertson *Edwin Arlington Robinson (1869–1935) *Carolyn M. Rodgers (1940-2010) *Edouard Roditi *Luis J. Rodriguez (born 1954) *Theodore Roethke (1908–1963) *Pattiann Rogers (born 1940) *Matthew Rohrer (bornb 1970) *Henry Rollins *David Romtvedt *Martha Ronk (born 1940) *Lee Ann Roripaugh *Wendy Rose (born 1948) *Raymond Roseliep *Franklin Rosemont (born 1943) *J. Allyn Rosser *Terry Rossio *Jerome Rothenberg (born 1931) *Michael Rothenberg *Anne Rouse (born 1954) *Thomas Rowley (1721–1796) *Gibbons Ruark (born 1941) *Anne Rouse *Thomas Rowley (poet) *Gibbons Ruark *Mary Ruefle (born 1952) *Muriel Rukeyser (1913-1980) *Nipsey Russell *Archibald Rutledge *Carl Hancock Rux *Abram Joseph Ryan *Kay Ryan (born 1945) *Michael Ryan (poet) S *Ira Sadoff (born 1945) *Benjamin Alire Saenz (born 1954) *David St. John (born 1949) *Primus St. John (born 1939) *Michael Salinger *Mary Jo Salter (born 1954) *Benjamin Saltman (1927–1999) *Francis Saltus Saltus *Carl Sandburg (1878–1967) *Robert Charles Sands *Margaret Sangster (1838-1912), New York *George Santayana (1863-1952) *Epes Sargent (1813-1880)., Massachusetts *Aram Saroyan *Stephen Sartarelli (born 1954) *May Sarton (1912-1995) *Minot Judson Savage *Jeannine Savard *John Godfrey Saxe *Leslie Scalapino (1947-2010) *Gitl Schaechter-Viswanath *Andrew Schelling (born 1953) *Peter Schjeldahl *Michael Schmidt (poet) *Dennis Schmitz (born 1937) *Gjertrud Schnackenberg (born 1953) *Dan Schneider *Pat Schneider *Jane Johnston Schoolcraft (1800–1842) *Susan Polis Schutz *James Schuyler (1923–1991), New York *Delmore Schwartz (1913–1966) *Lloyd Schwartz (born 1941) *Patricia Roth Schwartz *Armand Schwerner *Edmund Hamilton Sears (1810-1876) *Peter Seaton (1942 – 2010) *Alan Seeger (1888-1916) *Calvin Seerveld *Frederick Seidel (born 1936) *Rebecca Seiferle *Martha Serpas *Nina Serrano (born 1934), California *Vijay Seshadri (born 1954) *Dr. Seuss *Anne Sexton (1928–1974) *Tom Sexton *Ntozake Shange (born 1948) *Ravi Shankar (1901–2008) *David Shapiro *Karl Shapiro (1913–2000) *G. S. Sharat Chandra *Brenda Shaughnessy (born 1970) *Scott Shaw *Laurie Sheck *Jason Shinder (1955-2008) *Evie Shockley *Aaron Shurin *Eli Siegel (1902-1978), *Lydia Sigourney * Eleni Sikélianòs *Richard Siken *Leslie Marmon Silko (born 1948) *Edward Rowland Sill *Ron Silliman (born 1946) *Murray Silverstein *Shel Silverstein (1930–1999) *Charles Simic *Jim Simmerman *William Gilmore Simms *Marge Simon *Louis Simpson (born 1923) *John Sinclair (poet) *Hal Sirowitz (born 1949) *Judith Skillman *Myra Sklarew (born 1934), Maryland *Ed Skoog (born 1971) *Tom Sleigh *Arabella Eugenia Smith (1844-1916) *Charlie Smith (born 1947), Georgia *Clark Ashton Smith (1893-1961), California *Edwin E. Smith *Elbert H. Smith *Elizabeth Oakes Smith *Langdon Smith *Marc Kelly Smith (born 1949), Illinois *Margaret Smith (poet) *Patti Smith *R.T. Smith (born 1947) *Rod Smith (born 1962) *Rolland Smith *Tracy K. Smith (born 1972) *Welton Smith (1940-2006) *William Jay Smith (born 1918) *W.D. Snodgrass (born 1926) *Edward Snow *Eliza Roxcy Snow *Craig Snyder *Laurel Snyder *Gary Snyder (born 1930) *Gustaf Sobin (1935–2005) *Roberto Solis *Gilbert Sorrentino *Gary Soto (born 1952) *Juliana Spahr (born 1966) *Anne Spencer (1882–1975) *Jack Spicer (1925-1965) *Harriet Elizabeth Prescott Spofford *Kim Stafford *William Stafford (1914–1993) *Ann Stanford (1916–1987) *Frank Stanford (1948–1978) *Henry Throop Stanton *George Starbuck *William Force Stead (1884-1967) *Edmund Clarence Stedman (1833-1908) *Elizabeth Clementine Stedman *Timothy Steele (born 1948) *Gertrude Stein (1874–1946) *Edward Steinhardt (born 1961) *Mattie Stepanek *George Sterling (1869-1926) *Gerald Stern (born 1925) *Augusta Emma Stetson (1842–1928) *C. J. Stevens (born 1927) *James Thomas Stevens *Wallace Stevens (1880–1955) *Anne Stevenson (born 1933), England / America *Susan Stewart (born 1952) *Trumbull Stickney (1874-1904) *John Stigall *James Still *Charles Warren Stoddard *Elizabeth Stoddard (1823-1902), New York *Richard Henry Stoddard (1825-1903), New York *Dejan Stojanović (born 1959) *Donna J. Stone (1933–1994) *Ruth Stone (born 1915) *William Wetmore Story *Harriet Beecher Stowe (1811-1896), Connecticut *Mark Strand (born 1934) *Joseph Stroud (born 1943) *Lucien Stryk *Jesse Stuart *Michael Sturdy *Virgil Suárez (born 1962), Florida *A. M. Sullivan *Sekou Sundiata *Barton Sutter *Thomas Burnett Swann *John Swanwick *Robert Sward (born 1933), Canada / United States *Cole Swensen (born 1955) *Karen Swenson (born 1936) *May Swenson (1913–1989) *Arthur Sze (born 1950) T *John Banister Tabb (1845-1909), Maryland *Eileen Tabios (born 1960) *Genevieve Taggard (1894-1948) *John Taggart *Amber Tamblyn *Dorothea Tanning (1910-2012) *Luci Tapahonso *Anne Tardos *Nathaniel Tarn (born 1928) *Allen Tate (1899–1979) *James Tate (born 1943) *Bayard Taylor *Bert Leston Taylor *Edward Taylor (1645-1729) *Edward Robeson Taylor (1838-1923) *Henry S. Taylor (born 1942) *Michelle Tea *Brian Teare (born 1974) *Sara Teasdale *Michael Teig (born 1968) *Robbie Q. Telfer *Todd Temkin (born 1964) *Elaine Terranova (born 1939) *Lucy Terry *Steve Tesich *Celia Thaxter (1835-1894), New Hampshire *Ernest Thayer (1863–1940) *Scofield Thayer *William Roscoe Thayer *Edith Matilda Thomas *Lewis Thomas *Lorenzo Thomas (poet) *Dunstan Thompson *Lady Gwen Thompson *Maurice Thompson *William Irwin Thompson *Henry David Thoreau (1817–1862) *Tamara Thorne (born 1957) *Richard L. Tierney (born 1936) *Richard Tillinghast (born 1940) *Henry Timrod (1828–1867) *Melvin B. Tolson (1898–1966) *Stephen Tomajczyk *Lee Tonouchi *Jean Toomer (1894-1967) *Nick Tosches *Tony Tost *William Tremblay *Natasha Trethewey (born 1966) *David Trinidad *Quincy Troupe (born 1939) *John Trumbull (poet) *Frederick Goddard Tuckerman *Lewis Turco (born 1934) *Brian Turner (American poet) *Genya Turovskaya *Mark Twain (1835-1910) *Chase Twichell (born 1950) *E. Donald Two-Rivers U *David Unger (born 1950) *Louis Untermeyer (1885–1977) *John Updike (1932-2009) *Charles Upton (born 1948) *Amy Uyematsu (born 1947) V *Catherynne M. Valente (born 1979) *Jean Valentine (born 1934) *Sheldon Vanauken (1914–1996) *Cor van den Heuvel (born 1931) *Mark Van Doren (1894–1972) *Mona Van Duyn (1921–2004) *Henry Van Dyke (1852-1933) *Reetika Vazirani (1962–2003) *Janine Pommy Vega (1942-2010) *Jones Very (1813–1880) *George Sylvester Viereck (1884–1962) *Peter Viereck (1916–2006) *Nick Virgilio (1928–1989) *Gerald Vizenor (born 1934) *Ellen Bryant Voigt (born 1943) *Karen Volkman (born 1967) *Judith Vollmer (born 1951) W *Buddy Wakefield *Diane Wakoski (born 1937) *Diane Wald *Anne Waldman (born 1945) *Liz Waldner *Keith Waldrop (born 1932) *Rosmarie Waldrop (born 1935) *Alice Walker (born 1944) *Lonie Walker *Margaret Walker (1915-1998) *Connie Wanek, (born 1952) *BJ Ward *Diane Ward *Catherine Anne Warfield *Emily Warn *Robert Penn Warren (1905-1989) *William John Watkins *Bob Watt (1925-2012), Wisconsin *Barrett Watten (born 1948) *Jim Webb *Rebecca Wee *Eliot Weinberger (born 1949), New York *Hannah Weiner (1928-1997) *James Welch *Lew Welch *Marjorie Welish (born 1944) *Joe Wenderoth *Theodore Weiss (1916–2003) *Paul West (poet) *Philip Whalen *Mark Whalon *John Wheatcroft *Phillis Wheatley (1753–1784) *Susan Wheeler (born 1955) *John Hall Wheelock *John Brooks Wheelwright (1897-1940) *Edward Lucas White *Gary J. Whitehead (born 1965) *Ruth Whitman *Walt Whitman (1819–1892) *Adeline Dutton Train Whitney (1824-1906), Massachusetts *Reed Whittemore *John Greenleaf Whittier (1807–1892) *Margaret Widdemer *Dara Wier (born 1949) *John Wieners *Richard Wilbur (born 1921) *Carlos Wilcox *Ella Wheeler Wilcox (1850-1919) *Richard Henry Wilde *Charlotte Wilder *Charles Willeford *C.K. Williams (born 1936) *Jonathan Williams (poet) *Oscar Williams (1900–1964) *Paul O. Williams *Philip Lee Williams (born 1950) *Sarah Williams *Saul Williams (born 1972) *William Carlos Williams (1883–1963) *Elizabeth Willis (born 1961) *Nathaniel Parker Willis *Eleanor Wilner, (born 1937) *Edmund Wilson *Peter Lamborn Wilson (born 1945) *Christian Wiman, (born 1966) *Anne Winters *Yvor Winters (1900-1968) *Sam Witt *Larry Woiwode *Rebecca Wolff (born 1967) *John Barton Wolgamot *Nellie Wong *Susan Wood (born 1946) *George Edward Woodberry *Samuel Woodworth *Gamel Woolsey *Bryan Thao Worra *Patience Worth *C.D. Wright, (born 1949) *Charles Wright (born 1935) *Franz Wright (born 1953) *James Wright (1927–1980) *Jay Wright (born 1935) *Kirby Wright (born 1955), Hawai'i *Richard Wright (1908–1960) *Robert Wrigley (born 1951) *Mark Wunderlich (born 1968) *John Allan Wyeth (1894-1981) *Elinor Wylie (1885-1928) X *Emanuel Xavier (born 1971) Y *Lois-Ann Yamanaka (born 1961) *Leo Yankevich *John Yau (born 1950) *Stephen Yenser (born 1941) *Al Young (born 1939) *C. Dale Young (born 1969) *David Young (born 1936) *Dean Young (poet) (born 1955) *Kevin Young (born 1970) *Ray Young Bear (born 1950) Z *Matthew Zapruder (born 1967) *Marya Zaturenska (1902–1982) *Bill Zavatsky (born 1943) *Andrew Zawacki (born 1972) *Calvin Ziegler (1854–1930) *Joaquin Zihuatanejo *Louis Zukofsky (1904–1978) See also *American poetry *List of English language poets *List of years in poetry *Academy of American Poets *List of Jewish American poets Category:American poets United States Poet poets Category:American poets United States Poet poets Category:Lists of poets